Peter De Vilbis (1983)
Plot Overview In Los Angeles Fallon meets some playboy, Peter De Vilbis, who gives a racing tip to her. Fallon, being stubborn, makes up her own mind and chooses a different horse. She should have listened to Peter as his pick, Allegre, won the race. Before Fallon flew out to Los Angeles to check out a few architects, she had a tussle with her brother Adam over breakfast. Adam claims that Fallon's hostility is a result of her not getting laid of late. According to him, if only Fallon had a man would she more pleasant to live with. Fallon actually found a man. Peter tracks down Fallon's hotel room and presents her with a bouquet of flowers and money. Peter played the horse on behalf of Fallon and he won $6,000. Fallon gives into Peter's charm. A point in Peter's favor, he reminds Fallon of her father. What Fallon does not know is that Peter a cocaine addict and owes some people $6 million in Italy. Peter assures his attorney that he can get the money in a few days since he bedded Fallon, who has a very wealthy father. Alexis continues to lean so much on Steven. Claudia voices her displeasure but Steven tells his wife this is what she gets for marrying a man in the oil business. Still, Steven tells Alexis that all this leaning on him is causing some strain in his marriage. Alexis claims that is not her intention. In fact, she even makes a peace offering to Claudia by going through her closet in order to get her a more appropriate wardrobe for Mrs. Steven Carrington. Claudia will consider it. Alexis manages to buy an article in the financial page giving her side as to why the merger did not occur. Krystle is ready to go on the offensive, which Blake loves. Jeff, similarly, cannot any longer work with Alexis at Colby Co so he makes a deal with her. She will buy Jeff out. Jeff gets the 47% interest in Denver Carrington and Alexis will get Jeff's 50% interest in Colby Co. The transaction allows for Jeff to return to Denver Carrington and to be a thorn in Adam's side. With Blake in Los Angeles, Jeff runs the shop and has an assignment for Adam. But Adam claims he has another assignment. Jeff believes Adam is always fighting him because Jeff won Kirby. At the same time, Tracy is going to play hard to get with Adam. Alexis returns to her penthouse to find Dex ready to talk business. Alexis claims she does not conduct business in her penthouse. Dex had other matters in mind - like dinner. Alexis turns him down but not after a kiss which is witnessed by the new bodyguard, Mark. Now that he has been rejected by Fallon once again, Jeff decides he will shower his wife with attention. A cruise may do Kirby well. Before purchasing the cruise tickets, Jeff goes to talk with Kirby's doctor to make sure that she can make the trip. But the doctor tells Jeff that Kirby is actually five months pregnant rather than three. Jeff rushes back to the mansion to confront Kirby. Kirby tells Jeff that she did not know she was pregnant at the time they wedded and that the pregnancy was a product of rape. Jeff asks who raped her. Kirby tells Jeff that it was Adam. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Helmut Berger ... Peter De Vilbis * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jon Cypher ... Dirk E. Maurier * Don Eitner ... Dr. Richard Winfield * Ivan Bonar ... McFadden * William Beckley ... Gerard * Carol Ann Henry ... Irene * Scott Leva ... Waiter * Alan Buchdahl ... Race Announcer Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Helmut Berger joins the cast in this episode. Being unable to retain his text, he will be fired a few weeks after his debut in the show. Production details * Shooting dates: from 07-Oct-1983 to 14-Oct-1983 * Deleted scenes : Gerard informs Jeff that Kirby has taken a cab for Walnut Street (Joseph's bungalow), Jeff catches Kirby up in Joseph's bungalow, Jeff calls Dr. Winfield. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Hollywood Park Racetrack (Inglewood).